Lembre se de Mim
by Saori Silversnake
Summary: Tradução de Remember Me da Emlizane .Harry , Rony , Hermione e Gina são 4 amigos com uma ligação especial . Mas chega a Batalha final , e dois deles são arrancados dessa ligação : Um foi amaldiçoado , e o outro some sem deixar rastros. Mas então , o que d
1. De Volta para casa

(N/T) Oie Gente ! Aqui é a Saori , a Tradutora da fic. A Autora é a Emlizane , que me deu permissão de traduzir a fic. O título original é "Remember Me" e já faz um bom tempo que esta fic foi escrita. Bom , como eu estava à muito tempo sem entrar , pode ser capaz que até outra pessoa já tenha traduzido , então , se for o caso , por favor me avisem , que eu entrarei em contato com quem traduziu. É meio improvável , mas pode acontecer. Esta é a segunda Fic que eu traduzo , a primeira foi "O destino de Gina Weasley". Ah , mais uma coisinha sobre a fic: foi escrita antes de "HP e a Ordem da Fenix" ou seja ..certo personagem ainda está... bom , vcs me entenderam ! rs, Boa leitura !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Gina."

Virgínia Weasley levantou sua cabeça , seu rosto completamente pálido.

A voz vinha de trás dela , mas Gina não conseguia virar-se. Ela não precisava. Não importava o fato que ela não ouvia a voz dele fazia 2 anos Sabia exatamente quem era.

Gina não conseguia se mexer e nem falar.

" Gina..?" Ele disse seu nome novamente , um pouco incerto dessa vez.

De repente ela sentiu raiva tomar conta de seu corpo , e o calor fez com que a paralisia que a havia possuído se desfizesse um pouco. É bom mesmo que ele esteja incerto ! Afinal , já faz 2 anos ! Como ele ousou ter ido embora , abandonando-a ? Abandonando a todos ? Sem nem ao menos um adeus , nenhuma explicação , apenas um bilhete patético que dizia; 'Eu estou seguro , não se preocupem comigo'... não se _preocupem !_

Ela fechou suas mãos fortemente , suspirou profundamente e se virou para encará-lo.

Ele entendeu a expressão do rosto dela instantaneamente, e pelo menos teve a decência de parecer culpado.

"Oi Gin," Ele disse , um pequeno sorriso sem graça em seu rosto. "Eu pensei que era você. Você cresceu."

Ele falou tão suavemente, mais do que Gina se lembrava de como ele costumava falar , e parecia mais velho e mais pálido. Uma onda de pena e sofrimento percorreu todo o corpo de Gina. Ela havia sentido tanta falta dele... mas ela lutou contra esses sentimentos , lembrando-se de sua própria dor que resultava da maneira que ele havia tratado-a. A maneira que ele havia tratado todos eles.

_"Então ,"_ Ela pensou , incrédula. _"É isso , não é ? Depois de 2 anos , e de tudo o que aconteceu , isso é tudo o que ele consegue dizer para mim ?"_

"Sim , sou eu." Gina estava admirada com a firmeza e dureza de seu tom de voz. Esperava que sua voz tremesse e falhasse , do mesmo jeito que seu coração tremia e falhava em algum lugar por dentro , profundamente enterrado pela raiva e a dor que havia se acumulado por tanto tempo.

Ele não pôde deixar de notar a frieza das palavras dela , e pareceu suspirar levemente. "Gina , eu sei que você está brava comigo , e eu provavelmente mereço , mas-"

"Provavelmente ?" Gina interrompeu , sua voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Você apenas desapareceu sem deixar rastro por _dois anos._ Perfeitamente compreensível. Eu não consigo _imaginar_ por que você acha que eu estaria _brava_ com você."

Ela estava furiosa e tremia. Tomou um passo para frente e bateu fortemente com seu dedo indicador no peito dele. Sua voz já não estava mais firme quando ela disse; "Você tem idéia do que nós passamos ? Tem ? Maldito seja , eu venho caindo aos pedaços de tanta preocupação ! Nós não sabíamos se você estava vivo , ou se estava ... se estava ... tsc , apenas-"

Vencida pela frustração e pelas emoções conflitantes , Gina se entregou ao seus dois maiores instintos. Sem avisar , ela o socou fortemente no estômago , e então , com um soluço abafado , jogou seus braços no pescoço dele , abraçando-o , como se nunca fosse soltá-lo.

O soco o assustou , o abraço o surpreendeu. Mas sua expressão de surpresa durou pouco , sendo substituída por um pequeno sorriso , que aos poucos foi aumentando . Ele pôs seus braços em volta dela , fechou seus olhos , e retornou o abraço verdadeiramente.

"É bom estar de volta Gin.." Ele disse suavemente.

Gina tomou uma passo para trás para olhar o rosto dele.

"Você não imagina como é bom te ver novamente." Ela sussurrou. "Sabe , eu apenas não conseguiria suportar se você... quero dizer , depois do que aconteceu com o Harry-" A voz dela ainda estava fraca, e quando ela mencionou o nome de Harry sua voz sumiu completamente.

"Shhh.. eu sei , eu sei." Ele hesitou um pouco , mas depois perguntou. "Como ele está , Gina?"

Ela deu de ombros e desviou o olhar. "Do mesmo jeito que estava quando você partiu." Ela respondeu. "As vezes , quando eu o visito , ele me chama pelo nome , mas eu acho que é apenas coencidência. Eu não posso mais me iludir pensando que ele realmente me reconhece. Ele não reconhece ninguém. É tão horrível , Rony. Toda manhã eu me pergunto como vou conseguir suportar o dia. Às vezes eu mal suporto ."

Ela voltou seu olhar para ele , a dor em seus olhos mascarada pela raiva novamente. "Eu não ajudou droga nenhuma você também ter nos deixado , nem mesmo um dia depois do feitiço ser lançado. Eu sei que foi difícil Rony , mas foi difícil para todos nós! Eu não acredito que você nos deixou ... o _deixou._ E se ele tivesse acordado?"

O rosto de Rony ficou sério bruscamente. "Pessoas simplesmente não 'acordam' de um total feitiço de memória , Gina. Lamentando do lado da cama dele e apenas _esperando_ que isso acontecesse não iria ajudar. E se eu tivesse passado mais um minuto naquele maldito corredor do Hospital eu sei que eu teria perdido a cabeça."

"Então , ao invés disso , você preferiu fugir."

Uma expressão de dor se intensificou no rosto dele. "Não ! Eu não fugi , Gin , eu... deixa pra lá. Eu vou explicar tudo. Só que... mais tarde , Ok? Quando todos estiverem reunidos. Como está todo mundo Gina? A mamãe , papai , os gêmeos? O Gui e o Carlinhos ? Percy? Estão todos bem?"

"Er.. estão , na medida do possível." Gina respondeu cuidadosamente. Sua raiva estava passando , mas seu tom de voz ainda parecia chocado , pela lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar a qualquer momento. Ela o encarou seriamente. "Você realmente machucou a todos quando partiu tão repente."

Novamente , a leve expressão de dor. "Sim. Sim , eu sei. Mas eu não tive escolha Gin. Era algo que eu tinha que fazer."

A expressão de seu rosto clareou um pouco , e sua voz suavizou. "Mas eu estou de volta agora , e tem inúmeras coisas que eu quero fazer. A primeira delas , a coisa que eu quero mais que tudo nesse mundo neste momento é ver nossa família novamente." Ele estendeu a mão para ela. "Me acompanha Gin?" Perguntou.

Gina sorriu levemente , e pegou a mão de seu irmão. " Tá, Rony." Ela sussurrou. "Vamos pra casa. "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. A Vingança do Sonserino

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxX

Hermione Granger aparatou com um suave "pop" no jardim mal cuidado da Toca. Em um gesto quase

inconsciente , passou a mão pelo seu cabelo desobediente , pondo alguns cachos atrás da orelha.

Ela se virou para olhar a estranha casa , um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ela sempre amou aquele lugar , aquela casa , e todos os seus excêntricos moradores.

Começou a andar pelo jardim em direção à porta , devagar , enquanto refletia sobre os esquisitos e adoráveis Weasleys.

Pelos últimos anos , ela os considerava como sua segunda família. A ironia disso , era que por muito tempo, ela sonhara em realmente fazer parte da família , não apenas por consideração. Agora isso parecia bem longe de acontecer , e em vez de estar ligada à eles por amor , estava ligada pela tristeza. Pela dor de suas perdas.

Perder Harry para um feitiço de memória poucas horas depois de Voldemort ser derrotado havia sido insuportável. Mas perder Rony também... Hermione mordeu o lábio e piscou, para impedir que as lágrimas começassem a cair.

Por Merlin , já fazia 2 anos , e ainda assim ela não conseguia lutar contra essa dor debilitante. _"Por que? Por que ele nos deixou? Por que ele me abandonou?"_

Ela desejava poder se lembrar mais claramente do dia em que Voldemort atacou. Talvez então tudo faria mais sentido. Mas , tudo que Hermione conseguia se lembrar era da confusão , do pânico... e Harry , parado no meio disso tudo , seus olhos brilhando com determinação.

Ela havia aberto a boca , querendo dizer à ele para se mover , querendo mandar que ele fugisse como todos estavam fazendo. Mas as palavras não viriam. E Hermione sabia que ele nem prestaria atenção no que ela estivesse falando. E , olhando para seu rosto , sabia o que Harry estava planejando fazer.

Hermione não havia percebido que Rony estava do seu lado até que ele falou , sua voz firme; "Ele não pode fazer isso sozinho."

Ela se virou e olhou para ele. "O que nós podemos fazer?" Sussurrou.

A expressão do rosto de Rony não mudou quando ele olhou para baixo e encontrou o olhar dela. "Nó faremos o que sempre fizemos," ele disse , confiante. "Ficaremos juntos. Ficaremos do lado dele para o que der e vier."

Hermione não podia se lembrar de ter amado tanto alguém da mesma maneira que ela havia amado Rony naquele momento. Sem conseguir falar , ela escorregou sua mão para a dele , e apertou.

Ele pareceu entender.

O corredores de Hogwarts ficaram desertos ,apenas os três sobraram . E ficaram ali , esperando no silêncio agonizante , o que estivesse para acontecer.

Harry nem ao menos pareceu perceber que eles estavam ali com ele. Ele estava completamente concentrado na porta do Hall em que se encontravam.

De repente deu um gemido de dor , e levou uma mão à testa , pressionando sua cicatriz. Com a outra mão , ergueu sua varinha.

Algo maligno estava por vir.

Hermione agarrou sua varinha e apertou sua mão contra a de Rony. O medo de saber que provavelmente iria morrer quase a dominou. Mas em algum lugar lá no fundo , ela sabia que estava exatamente no lugar onde estava predestinada a estar. Nunca poderia ter saído correndo para se esconder , sabendo que Harry estava enfrentando isso sozinho. Rony estava certo . Eles tinham que estar lá um para outro.

Agora e sempre.

Naquele momento a porta foi aberta violentamente , e Rony e Hermione pularam , assustados. Harry nem ao menos piscou.

Três pessoas vestindo robes pretos entraram pelo Hall.

Um deles era Voldemort, O lorde das trevas. Outro era Lúcio Malfoy , já usando uma expressão de triunfo em seu rosto , a medida que os encarava. E o terceiro era Severo Snape , seu rosto não expressando nenhum sentimento.

Depois disso , as lembranças de Hermione eram fragmentadas , confusas. Houve uma pequena conversa , e então gritaria. Houve flashes de luz, de diferente cores e intensidade, feitiços sendo bloqueados por outros feitiços , e então uma estranha luz prateada , que parecia sair da ponta da varinha de Harry. De repente o ar estava cheio de...animais. Formas fantasmagóricas de animais . Hermione não entendeu. Ela estava lançando feitiços , a medida que também tentava se defender dos feitiços que vinham de todos os lados em sua direção.

Um feitiço passou de raspão do lado de sua cabeça , e ela perdeu o equilíbrio. Lembrava de ter ouvido Rony gritando seu nome. E depois , não havia nada , a não ser escuridão.

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos , o lugar estava quieto , e ela ainda continuava deitada chão frio. O rosto de Rony , que estava contorcido de medo , pairava sobre sua cabeça. Quando ele viu que ela acordara , uma expressão aliviada tomou conta de sua face.

"Harry está- ?"

"Ele está bem." Rony disse suavemente , tocando com uma das mãos a bochecha dela , um gesto de carinho nada característico do garoto. "Tudo está bem agora."

Hermione , depois de muito esforço , conseguiu se sentar , sua cabeça pulsando a medida que a virava para olhar o lugar. Duas figuras estavam caídas , longe deles , sem se mover. Uma terceira forma no chão parecia uma pilha de robes chamuscados - Voldemort havia sumido completamente.

"O professor Snape.. ele está..?"

Rony assentiu com a cabeça , seu rosto refletindo confusão. "Sim , ele está morto. Mas não fomos nós. Quando a luta começou , ele mirou seus feitiços em Voldemort e Malfoy. Ele lutou no nosso lado. Malfoy percebeu e... o matou. Eu não entendo. Eu nunca pensei que Snape iria... que ele estava.."

Uma onda de triste arrependimento passou sobre Hermione. "Dumbledore estava certo em realmente confiar nele , então." Ela disse suavemente. "Nós fomos tolos em não perceber no quanto o julgamento de Dumbledor valia a pena."

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para Harry . Ele estava encolhido contra a parede , sua cabeça abaixada e seu cabelo negro caindo em seu rosto. Ela não pôde decifrar o que ele sentia.

Querendo ir até ele , Hermione se forçou a levantar. Rony segurou seu braço e a ajudou. Ela lançou à ele um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

E foi nesse momento que a porta do Hall foi aberta violentamente pela segunda vez , e alguém entrou.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Mas este não era o Draco que eles estavam acostumados a ver. Este Draco não era frio , mimado , Sonserino orgulhoso e esnobe. Seus robes estavam amassados e sua respiração era ofegante , como se ele tivesse corrido por muito tempo. Seu rosto estava coberto do sangue que vinha de um corte acima de seus olhos , e seu braço direito se encontrava em um angulo estranho , com certeza estava quebrado. Seus olhos estavam selvagens , com um brilho totalmente diferente que o normal.

Ele parou bruscamente , seu corpo tremendo de exaustão e excitação. Ele olhou para eles , então olhou para seu pai , caído sem vida no chão , e então tornou a olhá-los.

"Vocês o mataram ! " Ele acusou , quase sem ar e completamente chocado. Então , soltou uma estranha e aguda risada. "Vocês o mataram. Agora, terei que matar vocês. " Disse , erguendo sua varinha com sua mão esquerda.

"Não seja tolo , Malfoy" Rony disse com desdém. "Olha para o seu estado. Você não conseguirá reunir forças para proferir uma maldição imperdoável."

Draco hesitou , e então , surpreendentemente , pressionou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. "Não. Você está certo. Eu perdi muito sangue."

Mas um pequeno , maníaco sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios. " Mas há coisas piores que a morte , você não acha Weasley ? Se eu não posso matar os três, então eu opto por tornar a vida de vocês um maldito inferno... Isso talvez seja até melhor , hun ?"

Os olhos de Draco foram de lado a lado , e pararam em Harry , que havia erguido a cabeça para encarar Malfoy , em seu rosto uma expressão de completo desprezo.

O rosto de Draco de repente se iluminou maliciosamente , como se ele tivesse tido uma idéia. "Como você e Weasley iriam cooperar , Potter," Ele indagou calmamente, "Se eu transformasse essa sangue-ruim, que vocês tem como animal de estimação, em uma completa lunática? Um bom feitiço de memória o faria , você sabe. Ela nunca mais reconheceria nenhum dos dois. A pequena , inteligente Hermione Granger com sua mente completamente em branco. Uhn , essa idéia parece boa para mim. Como você viveria consigo mesmo , Potter? Sabendo que a insanidade de sua amiga foi o custo por conhecer você? E você , Weasley , se eu fizer isso com a sua namora - "

Então tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Rony erguendo sua varinha e gritando "Expeliarmus" interrompeu a frase de Draco. Mas ele pareceu antecipar o movimento , e desviou quase ao mesmo tempo em que gritava ; " Obliviate Totalus !"

O feitiço saiu da ponta de sua varinha , e Hermione via o flash de luz roxa voar em sua direção , como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Ela não sabia um contra-feitiço. Ela estava morta , ou como morta , e nunca nem ao menos havia dito à Rony que ela o -

Mas então outra coisa apareceu em seu campo de visão , a forma de alguém , que se jogou tão rapidamente entre ela e o feitiço que para Hermione pareceu ser apenas um borrão de robes pretos.

Um momento depois , Harry estava caído no chão. Draco sorria que nem um maníaco , Rony não parava de lançar furiosos feitiços de desarmamento , e alguém chorava-

Hermione queria que a pessoa que chorava calasse a boca , será que não sabia que agora não era hora para histerias? Ela se jogou do lado de Harry , e o virou . Ele olhava diretamente para ela.

Olhos verdes piscaram para Hermione. O óculos dele estava quebrado ,e pendurado por uma só orelha. Ele não pareceu notar.

"Harry - Harry- você está bem ?Você sabe quem eu sou? Harry?" Hermione percebeu que era ela a pessoa que chorava. Sua voz mal saia devido ao soluços que a dominavam.

Harry fez um leve sinal negativo com a cabeça , e continuou a encará-la como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez na vida.

"Harry?"

Mas o garoto que sobreviveu respondeu.

Ele não sabia seu próprio nome.

Ele havia partido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxX


End file.
